bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiru
Hiru is my first Bleach OC. Name-Hiru Age-22 Race-Shinigami Zanpakuto- Inferuno nadare Bio-Hiru, is an interesting Soul Reaper, to say the least...he and his twin sister Songo were a tag team group that worked outside of the Gotie13 and even though were asked numerous times to join...they refused because they felt they didn't want to be a nuisance...but there was another reason...as kids their parents were killed by a hollow attack..and felt they couldn't get close to anyone..ever again so the felt it was best to just be outsiders...then one day..it happened...during a mission to take care of some hollows..one got the better of them..and had them pinned down...but before the Gotie13 could arrive one fired a Cero at them..and it was aimed for Hiru...Songo took it...and was critically wounded...they..tried to get help..but they both knew it was too late..struck with grief...and guilt...Songo gave Hiru her Zanpaktuo "Aoi Nadare" (Blue Avalanche) and said she'd always be with him. Hiru nodded and accepted it and found that being they were twins their Rashi was so similar they were able to be transferred to eachother...and so he did..and made his Zanpakuto "Reddoinferuno" (Red Inferno) into "Inferuno nadare" (Inferno Avalanche) Being hers was an ice type and his a fire type they fight with opposite forces...almost like brothers...or in this case....brother and sisters. Shape- Be honest...they don't change much at all. They are both Wakizashi's and stay that way even after their release, the only thing that really changes is their color. The fire sword turns red and the ice turns blue, however, don't take them lightly or else you'll end up in a block of ice or burnt to cinders. However, if it is a deal that the opponent is immune to ice...Hiru still can use his old Zanpaktuo power to its fullest. Reddoinferuno (Red Inferno)- His Zanpaktuo is a fire-based and sword that turns into a giant red katana that has a deep orange stripe in the center. Powers-His sword can send fire-based attacks from a stream of fire, to giant fireballs, but his trademark power is that the sword causes an explosion whenever it hits something causing massive damage...and even send up eruptions from below. He rarely ever uses it though being he feels that when he uses Inferuno Nadare...he feels like he isn't fighting alone. Powers-Each one has its own power as to be expected and can be used in many unexpected ways. For example, the ice side of the two can freeze the water in the air with a slash creating ice darts or even daggers to be sent at an opponent and can freeze whatever it cuts. The fireside, on the other hand, can, of course, be lit ablaze being able to leave whatever it cuts singed, but it can do way more than that. One trick Hiru uses is to focus it into one point and form fireballs or a stream of fire. However, the most deadly use is when they are used together. One common thing Hiru uses is to have them near each other creating a thick cloud of steam hiding his movements which he uses to attack from the mist undetected...this trick is what he and Songo used as a tag team...which is why he uses it most often...in her memory, but the most deadly attack is when he lets them touch...this causes a steam explosion from the temp difference and can leave serious damage to an unsuspecting opponent. This is from his trademark attack so he a lot of experience with how to handle it. However, if he can't get in close he can form an ice dagger surrounded by fire by having them almost touching which explodes on impact called the "Temp Blast." Misutoiryūjon keimusho (Mist Illusion Prison)- This is a move he uses when he's really backed against the wall. Basically he can uses his 2 blades to form a ball of mist that expands over a wide area. Once inside he can create illusions and can confuse enemies and being it is made out of his own rashi he can't be sensed from it...allowing him to attack from anywhere undetected. This might sound like just his normal trick with having a cloud of steam hide him, but unlike it, this can cover a much wider area. Whereas he normally just uses it around himself like a smoke screen. Plus it uses quite a bit of rashi to pull off. Bankai-Tsuinburēdoinferuno nadare (Twin Blade Inferno Avalanche) also, Hiru and Songo's spirits fuse into one person called "Hiurgo." His Bankai is very fitting for him...it forms what's known as a "Katana Staff" basically 2 swords on each end of one large handle. It pretty much has the same powers but a couple of deadly ones that are only possible with this form Plus, his fighting style completely changes being he uses it more like a spear-staff. Which makes him much more unpredictable. However, that isn't the only thing that happens when he uses Bankai...see, his sister's spirit still resides in her blade and when he uses it...their spirits fuse giving him 2 different eye colors. Giving him heightened senses and double their normal strength, but possibly the greatest ability they gain is the ability to communicate with her...making it that they each fight in the same body... Powers-Being they two are connected the fire and ice energy in both blades. Tengoku no kōri no arashi (Heaven Ice Storm) Heaven Ice Storm is his sisters most powerful attack...basically she uses the ice side of the blade to send a ball of ice into the sky...which summons an avalanche of ice darts...this was the move she used to pin down foes...and being she can come out in Bankai...she uses it to its fullest. Aisubān (Ice Burn)-With the use of the ice energy it creates a fire that freezes whatever it burns and can reach temps of absolute zero. Suchīmudātsu (Steam Dart)-The ice side can fire darts the same way as it's released state. However, these ones are frozen steam that explodes on contact...and can even have a delay that can be used for strategic methods of attack. Suchīmu bakuhatsu (Steam Erupting Stab)-This one can be performed with either blade and is just as it sounds. Basically, after a stab, the sword can almost detonate causing an explosion of steam inside the stab wound. Ondo tsuisutā (Temperature Twister)-This one...is pretty simple to explain...it's a tornado. Basically, by spinning the two blades Hiru can form a twister from the hot and cold air around them. Weakness- Yes, of course, he has a few weaknesses. First off is one that is very common for all dual wielders...his power is split so when he is focusing on one blade the opposite sword becomes slightly weaker. Second, he relies on speed to take out his opponents...but if the battle drags on he will get tired quickly. Also, his link with his sister in bankai has kind of a time limit or else it gets frail and they lose sync with each other.